Bid My Blood To Run
by Literapture
Summary: Spoilers for 'Kapitel 60: Runaway! Just an idea  one of many  of what could happen in the next chapter after all the recent confusion...


**SPOILERS FOR 'KAPITEL 60: RUNAWAY'!**

**So this is kind've what I thought coouuld happen in the next chapter (you know, if Amemiya and Ichihara took pity on us FrauxTeito fans... -_- ...)**  
**Lovely title is thanks to Evanescence. On that note, has anyone else realized how freakin' perfect the song "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence is for Frau? It could be his god damned anthem...! Just go listen to the lyrics and tell me I'm wrong.  
...sorry, I'm a little hyper...**

**Anyway, obviously written by a FrauxTeito supporter but you don't have to think of it that way if you don't want to. I don't think I made it too in-your-face-ish...**

**Disclaimer: _Characters, story and all that don't belong to me. We can all thank Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara for that._**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Snow drifted lightly down, past his unblinking eyes, to rest on his clenched hands, where it remained frozen on skin that gave no heat of life. The flakes collected in small drifts on the night black fabric of his coat, creating waves and creases to match the folds and wrinkles in the material. He tried to focus his mind on the patterns and swirls of white on black but the empty silence of winter pressing in around him offered no solace from the torment raging in his thoughts.

Frau brought his hands to his face, trying to block out the images playing over and over again in his mind, trying to stop the arguments he went through with himself in circles, trying to _stop_.

He remembered, earlier that night, killing the woman, the wars. The thrill and the satisfaction of the hunt. Then the taste of her soul; bitter, sour, rotten.

Then, he remembered, Teito.

_A tastier soul…_

He had come out from the side door, from a room that reeked of blood and of death. The room must have been where the wars kept her prey. Countless unlucky travelers baited, caught, and consumed.

_So that's where you were…_

Frau felt sick as he watched his memories through a veil of blood and blackness, play over again. A part of him remembered the relief he had felt; relief and anticipation at the prospect of such a beautiful soul being presented to him. After so long with only the putrescence of souls tainted black, finally…

_I've been looking for you…_

And then Teito beneath him, face pained, and hands clutching Frau's weakly while Frau's other hand reached deep into Teito's chest, clawing for his soul.

Frau pressed his palms to his eyelids.

_You tried to kill him._

Teito's horror when Frau had managed to pull back. He had sat up shaking, eyes wide in confusion, in _terror_.

_He's not safe with you. He's never been safe with you. You've known that._

Frau had let himself think, hope, that someone cared. That it would make _sense_ for someone to care.

_You're hardly human. Who would care? Who could care?_

Any chance of that was gone now.

_What can I do?_

He needed to move. Letting the snow burry him in the night would solve nothing.

_Leave._

But, the collar. After two days, it would explode.

_Leave._

Frau brought his hands down to rest in the snow. The cold seeped in leaving damp marks on his sleeves. He wished it would make a difference; wished the cold would matter to him.

_I can't._

His fists clenched, packing clumps of snow and ice between his fingers.

_ You'll hurt him._

The bits of ice dug into the skin of his palms. He squeezed tighter.

_ I put him in danger._

Small drops of blood spread out from the joints in his fingers, staining the snow a pale crimson.

_ 'If he found out who we really are, how do you think he'd feel?'_

Teito's expression…

_ I can't keep putting him in danger._

Fear.

_ 'Frau, I have a request,'_

Confusion.

_ Leave._

He had to leave.

_ 'Do not let go of Teito-kun's hand.'_

"Frau?"

Frau froze, his hands still resting amongst the spots of blood and ice. He didn't turn when he heard the slight crunch of snow as Teito made his way towards him and, with a huff, dropped down to lean his small back against Frau's. They remained like that, unspeaking, for a moment, watching the snow fall in equal silence.

Frau sighed. "You shouldn't be out here, brat," His cold breath didn't mist like Teito's would in the chilly air. Instead, tiny flakes took the chance to dance and swirl across the quick gust before continuing their fall to earth.

Teito shifted slightly against his back but didn't make any move to leave. Not that Frau had expected him to.

"Earlier," Teito began, voice quiet. "That wasn't you. Not really, at least."

_A tastier soul…_

Frau closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. "You can't know that, kid," he whispered, voice hoarse.

"It wasn't you," Teito repeated, quieter now but with a stronger certainty.

_A tastier soul…_

Frau felt a small spot of warmth as Teito turned his head to the side so his cheek was resting lightly against his back.

"Because I trust you, Frau."

Frau didn't respond, just let the words hang there in the winter air for fear they might shatter like thin ice and fall, broken, with the white flakes.

The snow continued to fall through the night until the distant sun paled the sky as dawn crept forward.

* * *

**What? Not even 1000 words! Ugh...**

I might come along and edit this someday but I honestly am not getting anywhere right now so really, it's as done as it's gonna get for a good while.

**Pleeeaasse Read & Review! I love reviews. It's lovely to know that people actually take the time to _think_ after reading my stories.  
(...quick speculations on the next chapter are welcome too ^^ ...)**

**Grazie per leggere!  
**


End file.
